


Night in the Woods: The Lost Leave

by StarMaverick



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse(mentioned), Depression, Drug(mentored), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Small Towns, coming of a age, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaverick/pseuds/StarMaverick
Summary: After falling out with his uncle. Casey has no choice but to move back to possum spring, only to realize that a close friend of him has gone missing months ago. And Everything has taken a bizarre turn of events and he never looks at Possum Spring ever again. (A Nitw AU when Mae is pretty much switched with Casey's role. Title subject to change)





	1. Prologue

NOTHING.

There was nothing in the dark void when the figure woke up, confused. He tried to figure out how he ended up like this, but nothing comes out of the feline’s mind. Not even his own identity and memories. He realized that he had no clue what he looked like, and tried to shift his body to try to remember. But he panicked when he noticed that he couldn’t move; not a single muscle. It was like an invisible force, pinning him down in the black void. He wasn’t even sure if he had a physical form, or if any physical forms existed at all. There was no sound, no sight, and there were even no feelings in this black sea. Just darkness, and nothing more.  
Was he like this? Being forced to stare into nothingness, not being able to hear or feel anything in the dark void. Even though he couldn’t think, there was one thing in his mind: the hatred to be nothing. A nothing that existed without explanation, a nothing that is rejected by society, a nothing that is considered a waste of space.  
But sadly, that’s what he was. Nothing. And nothing, most likely forever. He stared into nothing, felt nothing, and heard nothing.  
Suddenly, the nothingness was shattered by the sweet sound of music, reminding him of a choir... He saw a figure appear ahead of him. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but as it grew bigger he noticed it’s blue, eerie pair of eyes. The choir-like music grew louder as the figure got closer, and all of a sudden the blue eyes lunged at him…

 

The feline gasped as he shot up awake and covered in sweat. He looked around, calming down as he remembered he was on a bus. He thought he was alone; just him and the driver. He glanced outside the window and saw a sign that read, “Welcome to Possum Springs.” 

“Finally," he thought. He started to think about the weird dream he just had.

The feline rarely experienced dreams in his sleep. He wasn’t sure why though, as most of his friends have experienced dreams often. Hell, even some of them could remember their dreams in complete detail. So it caught him by surprise when he felt his dream still floating around in the back of his mind. He wondered why he had dreamt of being stuck in a void but shrugged it off as his brain messing around with him.

Well, one thing’s for sure: he was not stuck in a dark void; but, he was going back to the town he loathed 

I might as well be stuck back there instead of coming back to this hell-hole, he thought.  
“Uh...hello?”

He was startled as he heard a voice from behind his seat. Looking back, he saw a male, blue bird sitting there, whom he had somehow never noticed.

“Oh, sorry about that,” said the bird as he smiled slyly. “I was just wondering if you were okay. You were making weird noises in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?” 

The feline sigh as he rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, I guess so….” The feline replied, “rather to be stuck in that dream then going back to Possum Spring though.” 

Even though there is some truth in his words, the reason he wants to go back to his dream is that it’s not mostly because he hated the town he grew up with a passion. The feline decided to looked at the bird very closely. And He noticed that the bird wore Blue Jeans, a Black, and a Blue letterman jacket that’s read “Stantontown”. 

“So you are going to your old hometown as well?” he asked the blue bird, as the bird replied quickly with a nod  
“Yep!” The bird answered “going to see what my family and friends are doing without me. Have a break in college, so I'm gonna stay in Stantontown for a while.” He then glanced outside the window of the bus. “So I guess you don’t like living in Possum Springs?” The bird asked the feline. The cat also glanced outside the bus to see what the bird is looking at before he turns his eyes back on him. 

The feline really don’t like talking about his life, especially when it’s about his time at Possum Springs with the exception of the times when he hunged out with his friends, he is quite thankful of the two friends he had in the past that helped him throughout the years despite being stuck in Possum Springs for the majority of their lives. He has no idea what he’d be like right now if he didn't befriend them when they were kids.

“Well...It’s a long story.” the feline replied with a sigh “let's just say that the town is boring and has a nagging population.” Said the cat as the bird turns his head back to see him again with a somewhat, worried expression. 

“Oh...then I’m sorry, I’m just curious that's all.” Said The bird as he titled his head lower for a bit. The cat notices the bird’s expression.  
held  
“It’s fine. I’m just not having a good week that’s all.” The feline said as the bird nodded his head. 

“Yeah that sucks...so what your name dude? Name’s Edwin by the way.” the bird asked, introducing himself to the feline

“My name is Casey.” The feline replied as he turns his head again just to see the bus station as the bus stopped next to the building. “Welcome to Possum Springs. America’s Hellhole” Casey whispered to himself as he stands up from his seat and started to pick up his bag. He then looks at the bird as he moved out of his row. “Well, it’s nice chatting with you, but I have to go.” Casey said before he walked to the front of the bus

While Casey is walking away, he heard the bird mutter something to him. He is not sure what the bird said, as Edwin spoke with a quiet tone when Casey is already near the front of the bus. From what the Feline remembered, he heard the bird say something about “having one hell of a ride.”

 

The feline then exited the bus as the driver glanced at him before he closes the door as the cat exited the bus. He then stares at the bus station for a bits as the bus leave the scene. After a long trip on the bus. Casey Hartley has finally returned to Possum Springs.

He thought that this moment will never be a reality when he finally moved out of Possum Springs, but here he is, glanced at a newly-built Possum Spring Bus Station after his time outside of Possum Spring didn’t work out, he waited for his parent to pick him up in the nighttime. The feline sighed as he is disappointed in himself for breaking a promise to himself to never step foot in Possum Springs again, so much for him to keep a promise for himself.

And after standing in front of the bus station for a few minutes. Casey finally enters the bus station. Hoping that his parent is already inside so that he doesn't have to wait for them in the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey stepped inside the bus station building and hurried to the bathroom. He didn’t realize that he needed to go to a bathroom until when he get off the bus. Once done with his business he was in a clearer state of mind to take in his surroundings. He was in perhaps the most modern building in Possum Springs.. The carpet was clean, the television was a flat-screen, and the walls had that fresh coat of paint smell. The only thing that was below par was a broken payphone that is near the vehicle machine. When he inspected closer,the payphone appeared to be ripped out. “Why would someone steal a phone out of everything in Possum Spring?” he thought. The town had terrible cell reception!

To his surprise, both the interior and the exterior of the station were devoid of people, except for himself and the janitor up near the front door. No one else got off the bus here and his parents were nowhere to be found. There's wasn’t even a receptionist. Casey sighed. He dreaded having to walk home but he knew that was likely going to be how he would spend his evening. 

The feline started walking to the front door of a bus station, decided that he is not going to wait all night for his parent to show up. However, Casey stopped when he saw a mural on the wall on the way to the front door. The mural had a statue of a soldier in the center of the mural while the train is behind the statue. It’s also had a date of a year when Possum Spring are founded

"Well this thing's fancy," he thought to himself. "Too bad it's a farce. Is this how old people see Possum Springs?"

The feline sighed as he turned his glance at the bird near the door.

When Casey moved closer to the bird. the feline noticed that the bird had plenty of tools with him.Casey begin to speak as the bird while the bird turned around to face Casey with a drill still being held in his right hand. 

“Hey there.” he greeted to the Janitor. “I guess no one is here at the bus station beside you and me, huh?”

“Yep” the bird replied. “It’s Closed. Not a lot of people getting off the bus to Possum Spring these days. Just you.” the elder then put the screwdriver back into his holster.

“I’ll see.” Casey said as he look back at the deserted station “So. you had seen two middle aged orange felines around here recently?” he asked

“ Like I said before, It’s closed. No one has came here since then.” the bird answered. Make the feline sigh in defeat.

“Well, look like they don’t want to pick me up. I’m might as well to walk all the way to their house.” The feline looked at a door when the Janitor is working on. “can you let me leave before you started doing something with the door?” he asked 

“Nope. Just broke the damn thing. The bird said before he pull a screwdriver off his holster and turn around to face the door. “But I can fix it when you go get me a Fiascola from the Machine.” he said as he replaced a screw inserted in a screwdriver. 

“Sorry old man, but I’m not interested for being a helper to you,” Casey replied. “And beside, I’m used all of my money for a bus ticket.” 

“Well I ain’t forcing you to do something.” He said as he inserted new screw in the screwdriver after taking the old screw out. “But the longer I don’t get a cola, the longer this door will gonna to be fixed.”

Casey grinded his teeth a bit. He is really not in the mood for this, especially not after everything that’s just happened earlier this week 

“Oh. you gonna play that game huh?” he said with a slightly irritated tone. “ Fine. Just give me the money. I’m not in the mood fo-”

“No need, I alway rig the machine when I’m here after it’s closed.” The janitor interrupted the cat briskly as he prepare his screwdriver. 

“Really?” Casey ask with a bit of a curious tone. In which the old bird nodded his head  
“Damn, I’m surprise someone like you would steal a soda while you are working alone.” He said with a smirk formed on his face

“Well, they pay me the minimum for this job, So this is one of my benefits.” the janitor shrugged.

Casey nodded before he marched to the fiaccola machine, he looked up to the list of colas and choose a soda that the bird wanted. Once he had got the fiaccola from the machine. He returned back to the door. 

“Here it is old man, one illegal cola for you!” Casey said as he gave the cola to the janitor, only to see the man drilled a hole in his can to drink out of it. “Yummy” the older male said with a sight smile in his face after he is done with the soda.

“So now that is taken care of, can you tell me now when the door are finally ready.” Casey asked. In which the bird replied immediately 

“Now” the bird left out the now fixed door and turned out the light of the bus station. Leaving Casey in the dark. The old man didn't even wait for him to exit the building before he turned off the lights. Muttered a curse word. Casey left the bus station 

The only responds the feline received when he stepped out of the interior was the whistling of the winds, the ruffling of the leaves and the noise of inspects near bus station. Despite it’s only been a couple of seconds since he started moving after the older bird turned off the light, the Janitor were nowhere to be seen. It’s like he suddenly vanished when he has left the interior of the bus station. “Where the hell the old man go?” he thought to himself, He forgot he needed to unrig the machine.  
Well. At least he is not to blame this time around if the Janitor got fired. He squinted into the darkness to see if there were anyone hide in the shadow. Once it’s seemed there were no one there. Casey stopped and take a glance at the building one more time. 

“Surprised that they had made a bus station in here out of all place. Perhaps the town council begged the state to started funding it. It’s obviously Not gonna help this town in any ways though.” he thought to himself before he started to walk away from the bus terminal. 

Traveling through the night. Casey spotted the shadowy figure of the abandoned glass factory in the distance while the train’s horn is echoing into the night. “the bus station would give people good first impression of the town if not of the fact that it’s built near the glass factory. Well, that good first impression is lost when visitors actually seen the actual town anyway through.” the feline continued to walk through the night as he went into the forest nearby, after the feline has found a way to walked around the dangerous ravine, Since he don’t want to get his clothes wet before arriving to his parent’s house. Casey stumbled upon the abandoned playground moments after he has got out of the forest. This is quite depressing a scene to look at. As he actually had found memories of this place. One of the rare places in the town that Casey did not fully loathed. He used to played with his best friends when they are little. In which one time. He had gotten in a fight with the bully to protect one of his friends. 

“Geez.” Casey sighed when he saw a raccoon scrambled out of the boat castle “just seeing this make me feel like my childhood really don’t matter. Just like this town.” 

The feline walked past the playground area once he is done inspected the playground area, only to be stopped when he saw a fence with yellow tape on his way to home. It’s seem that he had stumbled upon a crime scene and the only way to pass the fence is by climbing over it. good thing he is still agile enough to climb long fences. The feline climbed up the chain link and then grunted once he at the top of the fence and then processed to climb down, he is doing well at first but but mid way through. Casey somehow lose his grip on the chain link and fell from the fence. a loud thud is heard when Casey had hitted the ground. Causing slight pains in his body. 

“Ahh Shit!” the Feline yelled out in pain before he founded the strength to be able to stand up and dusted off his clothes. “Well; It’s could of be worst, hopefully I’m don’t break something inside my body.” he turned around only to squinted his eyes when he see a flashlight being pointed at him by a female police officer. Great, The effing police. And Casey thought this week couldn't get any worse. 

“Casey Hartley? Is that you?” came a recognizable voice as the officer move the flashlight away from the feline. Allow the cat to recognizable the female officer. The officer revealed to be Molly Williamson. Who is an Aunt to Mae Borrowski, one of Casey’s best friends. 

“Yeah, it’s me Willamson.” the feline replied. “Guess you had finally caught me red handed after all these years.” he said with a tensed tone.

“Not really. I haven’t arrested you for something... yet.” the Officer tease back with a bit of a annoyed in her tone. “ What are you doing out here anyway? Ain’t you supposed to be with your uncle at Keels Rocks?” 

“Things….ain’t work out as I expected. I just got back to the town and had to walk all the way from the bus station.” the Younger Male Feline explained.

 

“Fine Enough.” The older feline nodded “Let me unlock this car and I’ll give you a lift home.”

“Why would you need to get me home? I can still find my ways around this town.” The feline resist as he crossed his arms. 

“Did you don’t want to spend the entire night in a jail cell?” Molly Asked as she pulled her keys and thumbing through the buttons to unlock her car. 

“Good Point.” Casey said Brisky “Yeah I guess I can get in your car.“ The feline then started walking with the female officer to the police car. 

 

Well, Since you are now here. I’m have something important that you’re need to know…” The Officer said with a concern tone in her voice. In which Casey notice it. 

“Yeah what about it? Did something happened around here?” The feline asked as he got into the shotgun seat of the car.

“Well…..It’s About your friend Mae……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I am done with the second chapter. thank Kodliak and Catgirl140 for some help! 
> 
> Please, tell me if there is something wrong with the story.
> 
> The third Chapter is coming soon. Although I might re-edit the first chapter before I start to create the next chapter tho


	3. Chapter 3

“So...Mae went missing?”

The feline looked with a concerned look at his face at Officer Williamson as the sound of the car engine is heard as Williamson is driving in the road of Possum Springs. When entering Mae’s Aunt’s Police Car. The younger feline never thought that what Molly wanted to speak to him about her nephew. He thought that Molly was only to tell him about something that insignificant happened in the town.

However, what Molly actually told him after she started the car is definitely quite unexpected of what the feline first thought.

He finds out that His Friend. Mae Borrowski has been missing for four months without a trace. She is last seen walking westward in the tracks behind the now-abandoned food donkey store on June 27th. The feline didn't know what to say after what the officer told him beside stating the obvious.

“Yeah, sorry about being the bearer of bad news. Officer Williamson said with a dismal tone in her voice. “I feel the same way when I heard the news.” The younger feline stayed silent as he let out a sigh. 

“We don’t know why she’s vanished from the town.” The officer said as she is taking a turn. “Not want to make you afraid, but I feel like there something odd around the town.”

“What did you mean?” the feline as the car took another turn.

 

“I… Don’t know to be honest with you.”The cop said with a sigh, "but I know something is at odds around here. I just let you know what happened since your gone.” Casey continues to sit back as he nodded and let the officer continue to speak.

“just be careful around here and don’t leave the house for now on Williamson said, “While I hope Mae will be alright, there is this dreaded feeling that something may happen to her.”

 

“Mae is kinda tougher than what you can expect. Pretty sure she is fine somewhere.”Casey replied but quickly into a chuckle“ but you know Williamson, I’m going to be completely fine. Not like I am going to sneak out during the night to go to some ritual place.”

The officer sigh “I just advise you to keep your eyes open to see if something is fishy. If so, please report it to either me or whatever officers you can find.”

Soon rather than later the car has finally stopped in front of a house that Casey can easily recognize. The house has a White brick wall. A roof, a porch and three columns that help supported the building. Needlessly to say. The feline has finally arrived home.

“Here we are,” the female cat said as she stopped the car “please don’t get in trouble when you are back.”

“Yeah...whatever. Thank by the way.” Casey grunted as he left Molly’s car “since when you have started worrying about me?”

“Like I said before. I just informed you about what just happened. It seems like you haven’t contracted Mae ever since you left possum spring, there something wrong with your two?” She asked the younger feline.

Casey let out a sigh. “Oh...Mckeel rocks don’t really have good WiFi and cell reception. So I can’t contact my friends because of it, even when I finally able to call them, they simply don’t respond, unfortunately.” Casey lied. Of course, that’s not why he did not contact Mae since he left but that’s another story.

“I see…” Molly said as she looked at the car display. “Well take care, Mr. Hartley. I am watching you from now on.” She waved before Casey shut the door of the car before Molly drives away from Casey’s house. Leaving the orange cat alone in front of the house.

“What’s she gotten so interested in me lately?” He whispered, “Well, better just ignore that for now. I hope my parents don’t change my bedroom too much.” The feline processed walked up to the entrance door. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. In which the door quickly opened for the feline to see a middle-aged female orange cat with a shock expression on her face.

“Casey?” The Middle-aged feline replies hastily as she Recognizes the visitor. 

“Yeah, Ma, it’s me, have you and Dad forgot I am back at Possum Spring today or something?” The young feline inquires as he enters the house. 

“Oh Sorry about that sweetie! We thought that you were going to take a bus ride tomorrow.” The mother explained, “Guess your uncle got the wrong date of when you going to come back. We’re never meant to have you stranded at the bus station,”

The younger feline just grumbled in response. Knowing his uncle, It’s no doubt that he “accidentally” tells Casey’s parents the wrong number to have the younger member of the family being forced to walk through the town to get home for punishment. He sighs as he takes a seat in the couch on the living room when his mother is still talking to him.

“So you have walked all the way from the bus station to here?” The mother asked as she watches Casey sat in the couch. 

“Well halfway actually.” the young adult answered, “Officer Williamson found me and took me here with her cop car. I thought I would go to jail but then Williamson realize there something worse than jail.”he said with a tense tone and a smirk expression on his face.

“Oh, how hilarious sweetie.” She said sarcastically. You lucky your father is asleep at a moment or else he gives you a long talk about your joke. You seem you're in a good mood for someone who wants to get out of possum spring.” 

“Hey, that why I trusted you for something like this,” Casey paused for a moment before the feline continues to speak “well I’m actually quite disappointed in myself being stuck in this town again, but I’m will bounce back when I’m can figure out something.” Casey stands up. He’s been about to ask if there any change in his bedroom when His mother suddenly asked a question to him.

“When You in Williamson’s Car...She asked you about Mae?” Casey froze when his mother asked him about his friend. Making the mood of the conversation very awkward in the process

“Yeah…” he said while he rubbed the right side of his neck,“she told me that Mae was missing, but I am too tired to talk about it. I still have my bedroom ma?” 

“Yes, your bedroom is still there, we haven’t changed anything in your room since you left.” The older feline says as she takes a seat in the couch. “I also cleaned your room as well. 

“Thank you ma,” Casey said bluntly. “I’m going to crash now. 

“Good night sweetie!”

Casey then proceeds to go to his bedroom. Once he has entered the room, Casey glanced around the room to notice that the room did not change for even a bit since he has left.

The young adult feline then starts yawning as he takes most of his clothes and went to bed for the entirety of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I take a bit too long to finally get the third chapter done. I'm in an online class of the school I go to, so that pretty much takes most of my times.
> 
> So yeah expect me posting stuff slowly for the most of the summer.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light crept through the blinds in Casey's room. An alarm clock sat in the drawer near Casey's bed rang instantly as the number on the clock switch to "8:00 AM" The feline sat up as he heard the noise and shut off the clock. Casey let out a tired groan as he slowly got off the bed before he starts stretching his arms. After doing some stretching, the young adult begins to think of the series of events that would lend to him going back into his old hometown as he sighs in defeat "Well, here we go again." He whispered to himself.

Casey decided to take a shower before starting the day, the feline then got dressed in his clothes from last night and pick up his skateboard that is sat near his backpack, he has never gone outside without his trusty skateboard ever since his parent give him one during his six-year birthday. He told his parent that he wanted a skateboard before his six-year birthday since the moment when he witnessed a bird mangled to pull out a rather impressive trick for a kid. He has admired the bird for quite some time until he has grown out of that phase. The bird sadly passed away years ago and the feline remember how shocked he was when he found out the news. It is a shame that he has not given a chance to die anywhere else, a damn shame.

Casey proceeds to go to the living room. He arrives to see there is no one present in the living room and the kitchen; he thought that his father is going to speak to him when he wakes up. "Today is my lucky day I guess, my parent probably left the house to work, " He said as the young cat looks around the room before decided to reach to the door to exit the house. He touches the doorknob when he heard a male voice calling out his name.

"Casey." Casey stopped and looked to the source of the voice. The one who called his name revealed to be a man who is around the same age as his mother. "You don't want to see your dad after you been gone for years?" the man said as he moves closer to the feline. "Guess you haven't changed since your left huh?"  
Well shit, he jinxed himself  
"Hello dad." He said as he let go of the doorknob. "I thought you were at work by the time I woke up."

"No, I’m not. I changed my work schedule recently, so I'm only starting work in the afternoon." The older cat replied as he started walking to the dinner table in the kitchen. "Let's talk" The younger adult sighed as he soon followed the old man to the dinner table. The feline knew that his father what to know what has happened between Casey and his brother when they learn that his son will be going back to their house after he said he has “falling out" with his uncle. Casey did not want to deal with the situation as of now but knowing his father, Casey has no other choice but to listen to his lecture. Casey put down his skateboard while the two felines take a seat in the chairs near the dinner table. Silent filled the room for what it seems hours until Casey's father finally speaks.

"So, you finally returned to the town that you loathed huh? Sounds like poetic justice when I think about it." His father said with a chuckle while Casey only let out a slight growl.

"You know Casey, I don't trust Damien. Especially after his son passed away, I suspected that he’s still up to no good. Even when I was locked up, Once you move in with your uncle to get away from Possum Spring while trying to figure out what to do. I always expected you are going to come back sooner. It was almost two years since you left possum spring. Little later then my prediction but I was right about you coming back." The older cat pauses before getting off the chair to get him a cup of coffee. Casey still stays silent as he watches his father.

"So have you work in his restaurant, has he told you that he has some "errands" he wants you to complete?" Casey's father asked in which Casey sighed again before speaking back. The young adult knows he is going to ask that question eventually once he has returned.

"Errands you said? What did you mean?" Casey asked with a sight concerning tone.  
"You know what I’m talking about kid." Casey's father looks at his son when his cup is placed at the coffee machine. "Ever since his son died, I suspected that he still in the "business" even though he told me that he is now a law-abiding citizen ever since I was in jail. So did he tell you about the "errands" while you at McKeel Rock?

"No, he is not telling me anything about it." He said with a slight frustration in his tone "And no, I haven't seen him still "doing it" He is clean as a whistle and he told me that he is trying to find what happened to his son but the police aren't listening to him." He explained to his father "God, you always think that something amiss does you?"

"Well, I'm worry for the reason, Casey." The older male explained while he grabs the coffee when the machine has filled the cup. "We also used to be petty troublemaker crimes when we are in your age Casey."

"Yeah, I know." The feline replied, "But Damien hasn’t done anything illegal. He only focuses on his restaurant. We just don't get along most of the time" Casey rubs the back of his head while Casey's father sat back on his chair. The older cat took a sip of his coffee and then continues to speak

"Can you tell me the moment that your uncle has enough of you and kick you out?" He asked his son.

"I'm don't want to talk about it…." Casey sighs while leaning back against the chair "Sorry but I’m not in the mood for this for now."  
"I see." Casey's dad replied with a glace. "Well, I going to let you walk away now and think about the situation but don't assume that I am done with this."

Casey nodded as he gets out of the chair to pick up his skateboard and about to exit the house until his father's voice stopped him again.

"Well, before you go a kid, I going to tell you that Possum Spring is a bit different since you left." His father stands up

"So, Possum Spring is more dead than usual, if that is somehow possible," Casey said with a grin on his face.

"Watch your mouth kid." His father bluntly replied with an annoyed tone on his voice "some of the new stores like the snack falcon and the Ham Panther been coming to the area since you have left. So use some of that free time you have to visit the store. I heard that your friend now works in the snack falcon."

"Ham Panther?" Casey is surprised that Ham Panther is now in the possum spring area. "So, the food donkey has gone under recently huh?"

"Yeah, since the Ham Panther has opened near the highway. Business in The food donkey has gone down the shitter and soon has no choice but to close down the store for good." Casey's father explained. "But that's the only business that shut down in the town despite your prediction. We are doing well in the last two years." Casey's father let out a smirk before he takes another sip of his coffee. In which Casey growled a bit.

"Whatever." He said to his dad with an annoyed look "So one of my friends is now working at the snack falcon?"

"Yep." The father pauses before continue. "Your best friend Gregg somehow landed a job in that store when it was opened. I am very surprised that he somehow was employed in this town and actually since employed since then." Casey begins to move with his skateboard. "Yeah whatever, I'm going to head out now." He said as he reaches for the exit

"Okay, don't let that Gregg get you in trouble." Casey ignored that last sentence his father made and exit the building. He now observed the front yard and the clear skies for a bit before he let out a sigh  
"Glad that is over for now." The cat whispered, "Hopefully my dad is not going to bring why I got kicked out again this week? He said as Casey move closer to the street.  
"well, at least the weather is good enough...” He started to ride on his skateboard on the sidewalk on the road. Going to whatever the sidewalk lends him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, have some free time to write this before I have to forces allot more on assignment for college again.
> 
> So yeah. might not continue this until late August. But I let y'all know if something change.

**Author's Note:**

> So here the first chapter of this story. Please if you have found some error, let me know in the comment section. It can help me wonders.
> 
> Edit: edit one paragraph and change the title. Thank to a friend from discord for the suggestion!
> 
> Edit2: Sight update the 1st chapter. the third will be done around early to mid June.
> 
> Edit3: Update to fix errors that I missed. Thank to Gavin for the help.


End file.
